


On The Other Side of Fanfiction

by LadyMorgaine76, RedDragonofMirkwood



Series: Tumlr prompts, Asks and ideas [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm starting earlier..., Gen, It's a self-insert based on a Tumblr Challenge, Max will only appear after some time..., Self-Insert Week, What would happen if I got "sucked" into my in-progress Mission To Taanab fic?, because I needed more things to do, this is going to be in chapters...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragonofMirkwood/pseuds/RedDragonofMirkwood
Summary: We all carry with us the fine line betwen fanfiction and our daily lives!But what would happen if we would be sucked into our favourite works?How would we choose to interact with the characters?This is an amateur study into the most outlandish fantasy scenario of many fanfic writers...





	1. Falling...into Taanab?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedDragonofMirkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragonofMirkwood/gifts), [https://kaminari-kitt.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fkaminari-kitt.tumblr.com%2F).



> Sentences written inside ( ), are representative of dialogue in Portuguese!  
> Because that's my native language..

I was staring at the blank page in front of me, once again fighting with the words that looked perfect in my head just the previous night, but that seemed to be hard to put into coherent sentences...

 

I knew what I wanted to say...

 

But the way to put it, was escaping me.

 

It was another case of the typical 'Wut r wurdz???'

 

I had Muse blasting on full volume (Fuck you neighbours! You were laughing out loud and dragging chair yesterday night, so...), the cat was sleeping on top the printer as usual, and yet...

 

I look at my kids on the couch. Pedro is laying on his belly, phones on watching videos on his smartphone. Luís is watching TV and texting is girlfriend.

He raises his head from the phone to offer me an indulgent smile.

 

“(Don't know what to do with Wes and Tycho again?)” He says, cocky smile on his face.

 

I groaned with the rising frustration and nod at him. I'm just going to do it the way I usually do it now...

 

Dialogue first, then I'll go back and redo it!

 

I stretched my back, sing along to 'Super Massive Black Hole' and got myself to it!

 

“ _Hi!”_

“ _And you are...?”_

“ _I'm Arlana, 'Uncle' Wes!”_

 

And I finally have something written! Usually that's how it all starts... No plans, no diagrams, no lists, nothing... Just my imagination and my instinctive writing.

Many times I don't know what I'm going to write until I sit down. Mainly, the characters kind of do what they want, if you know what I mean.

 

Then the screen went black...

 

I panicked, because I cannot have my laptop breaking down now. It's off warranty and I can't deal with the expenses of fixing it!

 

“(Mom!)” Pedro yells, also a panicked note to his voice.

 

“(Mom, mom!)” Luís echoes his brother. Something is wrong... I look at them and the TV is also gone black! They turn their phones to me and they're both gone... So are mine... and the land line...

 

I leave the computer and go to the other rooms.

 

The kitchen's TV...

 

The kids' bedroom's...

 

And then I realize... there's no more music either!

 

I check the fuse box. Everything is on...which still wouldn't explain the laptop malfunctioning, since it's got a full battery, nor the cellphones.

 

I go for the door, to check the electricity counter outside, but suddenly my sons call for me. A frightened tone to their voices.

 

I run back into the living room, and my sons are holding together on the couch, the little one sobbing, grabbing his brother's t-shirt with all his might. And on my living room floor...

 

...Is a black kind of whirlpool...

 

And it's pulling everything inside!

 

I grab my cat, and I climb the table, trying to get to my sons.

 

I reach them, and get them on the table too. We have to get out of here! We have to leave the house!

 

Just as we're all on top of the table, the whirlpool enlarges and it reaches the table.

 

I can't even scream...

 

I hold my sons and tell them to close their eyes...

 

Because it'll be easier for them to face whatever that is with their eyes closed, right?

 

I keep gazing at my sons, with a feel of dread seeping through me as that thing pulls us in...

 

And its...

 

Like falling.

 

And then...nothing!

 

I blacked out!

 

 

 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 

 

 

I felt dizzy when I first opened my eyes... queasy even.

 

I got up, rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the sudden intense light. We're outside!

 

I looked around me, and see that my kids are with me, and they're safe. So was Manuela the cat! She's cowering on Luís' lap. She hates being outside!

 

“(Mommy, where are we?)” Pedro asked, walking to hold on to me as I got on my feet.

 

His question prompted me to try and get a sense of where we are. And that's when things got weird... REALLY weird!

 

Because I know these surroundings!

 

I know these trees, with an amber wood and golden leaves...

 

I know these plains...

 

These fields...

 

I know that complex standing just ten meters from us...

 

The round terracotta coloured buildings, linked between them to form a familiar farm...

 

“(No way...)” I muttered, more to myself than anything else.

 

I know all of this...

 

Because I wrote it!

 

I dreamed all of this! I've spent months imagining this!

 

 _This_ is my very own vision of the Daouneer Valley! And that homestead, is the Janson Farm!

 

“(Kids...)” I announced, with mixed feelings about it. “(Welcome to Taanab! MY headcanoned vision of Taanab!)”

 

“(You're kidding me!)” My older son blurted out, gaping at me.

 

Pedro looked up at me, trying to make sense of his mother's words. No doubt he thought I was going nuts!

 

But as we're deciding what to do next, a vehicle I know to be a speeder, pulled up next to the farm and two figures came out of it.

 

A lean, young blond man laughing at a dark haired man...

 

I know them!

 

And so do my sons! They've seen the comics. They've seen the drawing made by one of my mutuals on Tumblr.

 

Those men are, beyond a doubt, Tycho Celchu and Wes Janson!

 

And the four of us, just got dragged into the Galaxy Far Far Away!

 

Right into my 'Mission to Taanab' Fic...

 

“(I guess there's only one thing we can say, Mom.)” Luís grinned at me.

 

“(And just what would that be?)” I looked at him sideways.

 

“This is where the fun begins!” He answered, putting on his usual cocky grin.

 

“(I guess it's better than) 'I have a bad feeling about this...'” I added. “(Because actually...? I don't!)”

 

 

 

 

 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 

 

 

 

And that's how I am now, with my sons by my side, on the plains of the Daouneer Valley...

 

It's one of those cringy fanfic plots... Only it's no fucking fic! What it is, is one hell of a mess, that I just can't see the way out of!

 

Are we stuck here for good? Is there a way back?

 

Will I _want_ to go back?

 

Only four people bind me to our reality, and I have two of them here with me! As for the rest, I truly see no interesting future for me. A lousily paid job that I don't even like. A feeling of never quite fitting, not really...belonging...

 

My every awaken hours that I'm not with my boys, I'm always here, In Taanab, or wherever I picture Wes, Tycho and the rest of them!

 

Maladaptive Daydreaming...

 

They even have a name for it now! For me it was a way to have my own little stories, my own little worlds.

There isn't a memory of myself, that doesn't include that part of me, and ever since the day I stood in front of a TV, eyes wide open, heart racing, watching at the events on Star Wars unfolding in front of me, that I was hopelessly captured by this amazing world!

 

And now here I am...

 

Stuck between incredulity and plain awe, I still wondered what we should do next. Do we go to them? Do we leave unannounced? To go where? I know everyone here, but at the same time I don't _know_ anyone!

 

Or better yet... No one knows me.

 

Luís senses the conflict in me. He squeezes my shoulder while ruffling Pedro's hair.

 

“(It's your AU, mom! You've been writing this... If this was just another fic to be written, how would you go about it?)” He asked.

 

“(We can't expect to just walk the distance to Pandath, and find some solution there.)” I reasoned, picking up my hair in a ponytail and letting it go, as I always do when I'm thinking. “Any solution for our problem, if we have any, will be found right here... I hope...)”

 

 

Do you know that feeling when the hair on your neck stand, and you have that feeling...how would Luke Skywalker put it?... That you're being watched?

 

Yeah...

 

“Need some help?”

 

I know that voice...

 

I turned to the person standing right behind me. Wedge-freaking-Antilles!!!

 

And if you think _I_ was surprised, you should have seen the look of the guy's face!

 

Three individuals turning to him, two of which are wearing Star Wars tee-shirts!

 

Pedro has his AT-AT shirt on, and I have my black tee with the Rebel Alliance logo and an X-Wing in front! Nice...

 

He's looking at us, a puzzled look on his face. Pointing at our tees, Captain Wedge Antilles, Hero of the Rebellion is clearly lost for words!

 

“It's seems, Captain, you're the one who's in need of help.” At least my snarky personality kicks in really quick...

 

“Who in their right mind would wear those...things?” He finally manages to say.

 

“People like me and my sons!” I answer him. “Though I understand this is not the right place to go around sporting Star Wars clothing.”

 

“Star Wars? What's that?” He wonders, looking at us sideways.

 

“It's complicated...” I tell him. “These are my sons. Luís can speak engl...sorry... Basic. Pedro here can't speak it so well. So anything you need to tell him, we'll have to translate to him.”

 

“Right...” He mutters. “Maybe we should get inside. It seems those two have already returned from their _excursion_.” He nods towards the figures of Wes and Tycho who seem to be engaged in a lively conversation. I try my best not to put on a silly smile on my face, since I know exactly what they did on their journey to the Daouli Valley... because I wrote it! “And no one was able to warn Janson of the _surprise_ he's got waiting for him at the farm...”

 

Oh, right!

 

I almost forgot!

 

I hadn't written it yet, except for a loose idea on my Tumblr blog...

 

Mia is here with the kids!

 

This will be fun!

 

 

 

 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 

 

 

 

You know how there are instances where a small distance seems like it stretches, and you can't seem to get there?

 

Those few meters to the farm's main door felt to me like an eternity...

 

Wedge didn't make it in time to forewarn Wes, so when he opened the door a young blond girl with a huge smile on his face greeted him and Tycho.

We didn't get there to listen to their first interaction, but I know what was said! It was the last thing I wrote before landing here with the kids.

 

I wondered how it would go down, now that I had nothing else written about it, except that loose idea on Tumblr.

If I'm not there to write any more stuff, how does it go now? Can I just picture things in my mind and they happen? Or do they get free reins, and the story escapes my grasp? Because all I've written so far, I've done it on the other AU's. This one doesn't have a clear end!

 

Ok, so I do have the ficlets, where Wes and Tycho are married already, with two kids already. And I think that Character Encyclopaedia I've been putting together also counts. But as far as I know, from now on this may not take the exact path I had planned...

 

Poor Wes... The look on his face...

 

He's so dumbstruck by the fact his sister is here at this very moment, that I don't think he realized Wedge brought three extra people with him! But Tycho does!

 

And that's when I realize I was completely unprepared for this!

 

It's a bit overwhelming, to have all of these people standing in front of me... I can tell you, it's like floating. Like an out-of-body experience!

 

I don't even remember the door closing behind me. I can hardly take it all in as Wedge tries to introduce me to Tycho and Wes, only to remember he hasn't asked me my name!

 

“It's Élia.” I tell him. The sound of my name rolls weirdly out of his tongue, so I tell them they can call me Elle or Ella, whatever they prefer.

 

“You should consider changing clothes, you know?” Tycho smirks at me. Damn it boy! Don't use my own sarcasm against me!

 

“Ya think?” I answer right back. “Thing is, we landed here without warning... and without luggage. Just me, the kids, and the cat!”

 

“Can I hold it?” Arlana lets herself be heard. She walks towards Pedro, and with a gentle smile picks up Manuela. She doesn't struggle, which is definitely weird for my antisocial cat! “What's her name?”

 

“Manuela.” I answer.

 

“Mah-Noo-Ella...” She repeats. “Sounds pretty.”

 

She goes to sit on the couch, while my sons decide it's better to remain silent for now... and close to me!

 

“I can help you with the clothes.” The voice I knew I'd recognize, though I'd never heard it before echoes across the living room, and Wes face changes completely.

 

She sounds like Linda Thompson...

She reminds me of the song 'dimming of the day'...

Because it's the voice I've always imagined for Mia Janson!

 

Just my height, My original hair colour, but nothing else like me... Because she's as beautiful as I'd always wished I could be. She has the smile I don't have. She has the tanned complexion I'll never have... Me, who looks like I fell into a bucket of lye, will never ever be Mia! But she represents the image I would have in my dreams...

 

In a way she's me!

 

Luís squeezes my hand. He knows all that is boiling inside of me. How this is almost too much... because it's close to perfect!

 

The rest of us pretend we're invisible, as the siblings have their emotional reunion. It's better than anything I could write, to be honest...

 

It's love between brother and sister, despite everything life has thrown at them. Despite her marriage to Max, despite Wes running away to join the Alliance.

 

They hadn't seen each other in six long years...

 

I look surreptitiously at Tycho. He's gazing at the Jansons, lost in his own feelings.

 

I wish I could tell him...

 

It will be fine! He loves you too! He just needs time to come to grips with his own feelings. He needs to break away from all the 'formatting' his father inflicted on him. He needs time to accept there's nothing wrong about loving you. But he will, and he'll love you like he's never loved anyone before!

 

There is happiness at the end of this road...

 

But I know I can't. It wouldn't be fair to do so. I need to let them step into each others' path on their own rhythm...at their own pace...

 

For now, I prepare myself to explain my presence here! And that one will be quite the hurdle!

 

The rest of the introductions go smoothly, and even Pedro feels more at ease, asking all sorts of questions to his brother who his, for now, serving as his official translator.

 

Orin takes my sons upstairs along with Lady Serina, that had joined us on the living room, so they can find some clothes that will fit them.

 

I go with Mia, since we're the same height. Seeing me roll my eyes at the dresses she's brought with her, Mia chuckles at me, and opens some drawers where her old clothes are.

She hands me some blouses and pants – slacks and tunics, don't forget! - And I start sorting them. I pick a couple of black slacks, a green tunic, a yellow one and a black one.

I don't know how long I'll be here, so I better keep all of them...

I get dressed and she hands me these beautiful leather boots! They're black too!

I guess she found out by now I love black!

 

I tie my hair in a ponytail, and we get back into the living room.

The boys are also arriving in the living room, with Luís straightening Pedro's clothes.

My older son looks great with his clothes. They fit him perfectly. Pedro however, is another story... his dismayed look is quite obvious, and Mia rushes to him as Lady Serina hands her a box.

She starts getting pins on the slacks and the tunic, and Luís takes his brother back up.

 

Either he wants it or not, he has to get back into his previous clothes, while Mia goes to fix those garments, so it'll fit him.

 

These people don't know me...

 

But they're all willing to help.

 

I smile as I sit down and finally start making sense of it all!

 

I'm on a Star Wars fanfic! I actually got sucked right into this AU!

 

OH

 

MY

 

GOD!!!

 


	2. Never Meet Your Heroes... Unless it's Rogue Squadron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by my son!  
>  It's his input on the premise of the story. How it would be to be dragged into Star Wars, by his voice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than blessed to have a son that is so much onboard of my headcanons, and that jumped in at the chance of being a part of this story!

I like Space...

 

I do!

 

And Sci-fi, and all things the human imagination can create!

 

Fictional worlds are something that resonates with me... But that doesn't mean I was jumping with joy when a blackhole opened up in the middle of our living room!

 

I was also not a fan of being sucked into it!

 

The first thing I notice is that weird feeling like you're about to puke, but your body doesn't want to.

So you breathe in deeply, and you will yourself back to normal. It seems to work, fortunately. That's good. Because, wherever we are right now, I can't afford to be sick.

I have no idea where we are, but it's different enough that the first thing on my mind is a ludicrous 'not Earth' warning.

 

But that can't be, right?

 

I check my phone. Black. Useless.

I stuff it back in my pocket and groan, turning around to check on mom and my brother.

 

I've been around my mother long enough to know she's feeling sick like me, so I just help her up and stay silent. Wouldn't want her to throw a fit and puke, when she's already freaked out enough. And of course, gotta help up my brother up as well, and hold him tight and safely.

 

The kid seems a bit too jittery for my likings, and I also have to keep our cat on my arms. I'm not about to let her wander off into this unknown place...

 

Mom gets her bearings and she's looking around. Her eyes open wide, and the last words anyone would expect to hear, come out of her mouth...

 

“(Welcome to Taanab! MY headcanoned vision of Taanab!)” She says.

 

...Of course...

 

If anything like this was ever bound to happen, it had to be Star Wars, right?

At least it's a universe we all know well. Imagine if we'd landed in Dark Souls...and for the sake of keeping my limbs in place, that is a thought I refuse to acknowledge.

 

“(You're kidding me...)” Still flabbergasted, and slightly woozy, but I can see what mom's talking about. Fields of grain as far as the eye can see, and the very different sun and purer atmosphere.

Then, there's that house further away, that I've seen described many times. So, it pretty much matches up to what mom's been writing about all this time!

 

It's still weird as fuck, but...you know...could be worse!

 

I guess it's a Rogue skill to sneak up on people just as they realise you're there, because _Wedge freaking Antilles,_ as I'm sure mom would call him, has just introduced himself, swooping in as he does in his snubfighter. Unnoticed until the last second, and always grinning!

 

I can almost hear mom's inner squealing!

 

We're just talking about one my mom's favourite X-Wing pilots... It's not like she's spent the last thirty-something years making up wild stories on her head about Rogue Squadron and whatnot!

 

He strikes me as this absolutely cool and down to earth -in this case Taanab!- guy. He immediately offered us help, seemingly un-fazed by this weird party just crashing in uninvited... That is, until faced with clothes as alien as everything here feels to us. Then he's just confused.

 

We introduce each other, and that's when I'm reminded that things are about to get even messier!

Mia and the kids are here, just waiting to surprise poor old Wes.

 

This is gonna be fun, for sure!

 

I'm NOT going to spoil it for him, either. So I just stuff my hands into my jeans' pockets and follow the Captain, when he invites us to come along.

 

My brother won't leave my side like usual, so I ruffle his hair and drape an arm over his shoulders, holding him close. I hand Manuela to Mom, and I wonder what they'll all think of her.

 

We step into the house, and things get even more chaotic. Now it's up to Wedge to explain our presence here, which is basically something not even ourselves can explain, but hey!

 

I remain between mom and Pedro, as we all stay aside waiting for the Janson siblings to recover from this surprise reunion. Mom headcanoned Taanabian as not being crying babies, and she wasn't joking about it!

 

They hug a lot, that's for sure, but there's not one sob, not a tear! Though as nails these Taanabians!

 

I strike up a fast friendship with Orin. The kid seems to love reading as much as me. He introduces me to his sisters, and Arlana asks me if she can pick up our cat. I hand her gently to Arlana, and to my surprise, Manuela seems to quite at ease in her arms!

 

Let me explain you something about our cat...

 

She's adorable, she's very attached to us, but she's the most antisocial cat, like, EVER!

She hates going out. She hates people in general. She even hates other animals...

 

So, it's quite an achievement to get her this at ease, in completely strange surroundings!

And guess who's trying her best not to burst into tears! That's right... My mom!

You see, she's basically a mix of bad temper, way too many feelings and always worrying about...everything!

 

Then comes the funny part...

 

How to pronounce Portuguese names!

 

Guess who's having a hard time trying to go through what's basic a flat pronunciation, when they're all accustomed to the familiar rolling off the tongue … Everyone!

No one can pronounce our names correctly, but I can't really hold it against them, now can I?

 

Pedro has finally let go of me, which I'm entirely sure it had something to do with his grumbling stomach and a generous tray of deliciously smelling cookies! He sits next to the little ones, Sari and Lani.

 

It's always interesting to see how little kids get along, even when they don't have a common language.

My brother's English is still on a very weak level. The kid tries his best... what he can't say, he compensates with gestures... Gestures are universal!

 

The concept of us just landing here, after being dragged by a kind of blackhole, confounds the majority of them.

Hobbie directs a clearly suspicious look at us, which earns him a slap on the back from Tycho. Wedge and Wes seem to be analysing things, when the one and only, Luke Skywalker, pitches in.

 

“They're Ok!” He says, and I can only think of Mark Hamill. It's so weird hearing that voice here! He's calm and composed as he looks around at his friends. “I know this sounds unbelievable, and right down weird, but none of them is lying.” He smiles in our general direction, and the mood changes immediately.

 

Any suspicion they had about us, is put aside by the word of _Luke-Mom's-Fucking-Hero-Skywalker_!

 

Me and my brother are taken to a bedroom, so we can choose something more appropriate to wear.

 

Like any good grandma, Lady Serina has this huge closet, filled to the brim with spare clothes for the kids and eventual guests.

 

Finding clothes for me is easy. I have Orin's, Wes' and even some clothes from his late brother. But I ain't touching those! Mom had plans for them in her fic, so I'm not risking changing her planned plot!

 

I know damn well, Wes is supposed to give them to Tycho, somewhere in the future... along with the ones the Alderaanian pilot is already wearing!

 

One thing I can say is, I look damn good in Taanabian fashion!

 

Maybe I can eventually find a way to fit these boots and the tunic with my jeans, but for now, I'm busy admiring this new fashion, and helping my sulking brother into clothes that don't actually fit.

 

Everything is still too big for him, so we eventually give up, and Mia gets busy getting pins on the places where the clothes will have to be fit.

I know that, because my grandma is a retired seamstress! I'm used to seeing her going around doing the same stuff!

 

Since Pedro has to go back to his earthling clothes, we're stuck between deciding what's best. For him to go around sporting an AT-AT shirt, or an X-Wing one... The kid is severely annoyed by now, but there's nothing I can do about it, except to distract him until his new clothes are properly adjusted to his size.

 

There are already so many kids in here, that I'm left imagining lots of babysitting days in my near future.

Not that I mind it, but I hope they behave well.

 

As far as I'm concerned, there is yet no way to go back home, so it'd be best to get used to living in this universe.

 

I guess I'll be rocking some Taanabian clothes, and do the best I can to not freak out with whatever is in the future.

 

Mom's already farther in that process, and I'm slowly coming to grips with beautiful Taanab.

 

I guess this is where we'll be staying. What comes along I don't know, but I'll do my best.

 

After all, what can beat being in the company of the best pilots of the entire galaxy, while also having my mom and my brother here?

 

And I have front row tickets to my mom's headcanons, unveiling in real time from now on!

 

 

 

 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 


	3. Nothing like complicating things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say?  
> Arlana finds a way to throw a spanner in the works, and I have to answer some tough questions...  
> Also... Being plagued by writer's guilt ain't funny!

We haven’t even gotten to dinner time, and a small crisis just burst!

 

  Arlana, bless her heart, just spouted out loud for everyone to hear, and quote:  _ “Your boyfriend’s cute, uncle Wes!”  _ \- Then she proceeded to say that her mom was always so worried that Wes would end up alone, and how nice it was she was getting a new uncle!

 

  I know you’d tell me:  _ “Well, that’s easy to solve...All he needs to do is deny his niece’s notion and tell her they’re just friends!” _

 

  Right?

 

  Wrong!

 

  While Wes was caught by surprise, Tycho was blushing, and me and the rest of the guys were trying to not laugh, (Hobbie almost choked, trying to keep his composure…) Lady Serina, with the widest, happiest smile on her face, came into the living room and almost teary eyed, threw herself into her son’s arms and then Tycho’s…

  Talk about awkward!

 

  She went on about how happy she was the trip to the valley had brought the two of them together, and how much she liked Tycho and that she believed him to be the right person for Wes.

 

  The poor boy paled, at the sight of his mom’s exhilarated ways… How was he going to tell her the truth without breaking her heart?

 

  And that was what stopped everyone in their tracks too.

 

  All of us exchanged looks, and that’s when, though unspoken, we agreed that for the last two days they had in Taanab, it wouldn’t hurt to let her believe Wes and Tycho were a couple…

 

  Not that Tycho would mind!

 

  With the excuse of having to speak about duty related issues with his squadmates, Wes took them outside. I was going to try and find something useful to do, when Luke turned to me.

 

  “We would like a word with you too, if you don’t mind.”

 

  Curiosity spiking me, I followed the Rogues into the backyard.

 

  You know when you imagine something, but you can’t quite describe it accurately, or draw it, so you resign yourself to the thought that your vision will forever be trapped in your mind?

 

  Yeah…

 

  I'm a sucker for gardens… I really am! And what I’d always imagined for the Janson Homestead’s garden, was a lavish garden, full of colour. Bushes in intricate designs, just like you’d see in any 18th-century palace. I pictured a wrought iron white swing, and a wrought iron fence encircling the entirety of the property.

  I also wanted a small pond, flowers resembling some exotic cross between lilies and orchids, small roses of weird colours, wisteria-like flowers wrapped around wooden arches, throughout a path of stepping stones. 

 

  And a gazebo…

 

  How I love gazebos!

 

  And there it was… Right in front of me, with more beauty than the idea inside my head!

 

 And the smells… Oh, god, the smells of the flowers and the trees… I could live here! No, seriously! I could live in a fucking tent in this garden! It would be enough for me!

 

  “Come on, Lady Dreamer…” Luke sniggered at me. “You have plenty of time to drool over the garden later.”

 

  I followed him into the gazebo, where we sat around the table at the center. Wes and Tycho kept exchanging uncomfortable looks and Wedge was pinching his nose, trying his best to keep his cool.

 

  “Ok.” He said, looking around and turning his palms outwards. “This has been hands down, the most awkward day I’ve ever seen…”

 

  Nods of agreement turned to him.

 

  “We have a problem here!” Wes blurted out, visibly nervous. “Did you see the way my mom acted in there? What am I going to do now?” He leaned back in his chair, looking positively miserable, running his hands through his hair. “Listen… The thing is, my mom has a degenerative disease that has been pretty much dormant over the years. She’s had Bacta infusions and access to the best treatments available… but there’s no cure. She told me the other day that on her last visit to the doctor, he’d found out on her exams, that the illness started to progress…”

 

  The boys turned to him, looks of dismay and shock on their faces.

 

  “Your mother is…” Wedge asked him, his voice betraying his emotions. In that short amount of time, all of them had grown very fondly of Lady Serina.

 

  “She’s dying Wedge.” Wes told him with a defeated sigh. “Worst case scenario one year… he doubts she’ll last much more over that. This might be the last time I ever see my mom…” The last sentence carried an immense sadness to it. He got up and faced the window. No one said a word, or got up to comfort him. But that wasn’t out of callousness, it merely showed they knew him well enough to allow him the time to let the tears flow, without letting himself be seen crying.

 

  After a couple of minutes, Wes cleaned his eyes with his sleeve and turned back to his chair. The rest of them just stretched out to him, to give him a slight squeeze on his shoulder. A silent ‘we’re here for you…’

 

  “You want to let her believe you and Tycho are really together, don’t you?” Hobbie asked deadpan, but with an understanding tone. “Let her have a last happiness, before…”

 

  “Yes…” Wes confirmed, turning to Tycho. “If… you don’t mind, or feel uncomfortable with it, that is.”

 

  Tycho sighed quite audibly, and I knew the turmoil going inside of him at that moment. The next words coming from his mouth could eventually change everything.

 

  “I’m not going be the one who breaks your mother’s heart, Wes!” He said, with a sad lopsided grin. “Besides, it’s only for two days.”

 

  “She’s gonna make tons of questions.” Wes reminded him. “I’m expecting her to ask you deadpan what happened and how we got together. So, we need to give her the same version, or else she’ll spot it’s a lie!”

 

“Well, I don’t know!” Tycho shrugged. “Tell her I kissed you on the pool or something…”

 

  “Too obvious.” Wes shook his head. “I know! We’ll tell her the wine mix blew up your inhibitions and you declared your feelings for me at the restaurant…” The boyish smile returned to his face, while he turned a mischievous smile to Tycho. “...and then we kissed!”

 

  “Wait! What pool? And did you get drunk for real?” Wedge asked, clearly amused.

 

  “We went for a swim before lunch, “Wes explained, nonchalantly. “And yes, blondie here did get drunk.”

 

  “Just a bit!” Tycho complained.

 

 Wes snorted. “Yeah, right… You couldn’t even walk straight!”

 

  “I never did.” Tycho threw at him, while I was trying very hard not laugh. That was a pun that I would have definitely written!

 

  Wes looked at him sideways, with an accusatory look. the other three just broke out in laughter, as I shook my head at Wes.

 

  “What?” He asked me.

 

  “Oh, nothing...don’t mind me!” I told him, holding my hands up.

 

  “Hey!” Wes turned to his friends. “Stop that! Do we have an agreement?” He asked them, keeping his eyes fixed on Tycho.

 

  “No problem for me.” Tycho said

 

  The others nodded in a silent agreement.

 

  “Which brings us to you!” Luke said, turning to me. “You might not have noticed, but Wedge was already outside when you and your sons just...popped out from nowhere! He saw it!”

 

  “And you wanna know what happened, and where did I come from?”

 

  “Pretty much!” He answered  

  “Well, that’s where it gets complicated… and weird… and downright unbelievable!” I told him, trying to decide where to start. “I guess you can say I came from another reality.”

 

  “Come again?” Wes asked.

 

  “How can I come again, if I haven't even left?” I smiled at him. I remembered I had written that line in one of my previous fics, though it escaped me just in which one…

 

  Wes opened his mouth, but closed it again, throwing me a dirty look.

 

  “Listen, guys… I don’t even know where to start!” I told them. “But imagine you're reading a book...well, a holobook in your cases. No, better yet: Imagine you’re  _ writing _ a story! Now imagine a freaking blackhole in your living room, that drags you into said story!”

 

  As predicted, they stared at me like I was a raving lunatic! Of course… Wouldn’t any of us do the same in the same conditions?

 

  “Sorry to tell you, Lady…” Hobbie scoffed. “But I’m pretty sure I’m as real as it gets!”

 

  “I know you are...Derek!”

 

  Hobbie sit up straight, his mouth open. “I never told you my name! Did any of you…?”

 

  They all shook their heads at him.

 

  “And yet I know. But of course, now you’re thinking that would be an easy information to get my hands on, right?” I smiled at him. “Let’s do it like this. All of you have some secret that you never EVER told anyone! Bet you a hundred credits I know what it is! Let’s start with you, Wes…”

 

  “Wait!” He gaped at me. “You’re not going to spout things out in front of them?”

 

  “I thought you didn’t believe me, and actually thought I was nuts or something?”

 

  “Well…” He murmured

 

  I smiled at him and signalled him to come closer. Then I whispered in his ear. “Tyll kissed you when you were twelve...and you kissed him back.”

 

  Wes fell back heavily into his chair, a shocked, confused look on his face, his mouth opened wide.

 

  “Well?” Wedge asked him.

 

  “She’s telling the truth… I don’t understand how, but… she is.” He whispered softly. I almost felt sorry for having chosen that particular secret out of the thousands I have headcanoned for him, but taking into account the whole deal with him pretending to be Tycho's boyfriend, maybe… just maybe, it had been the right one.

 

  “I could have told you that!” Luke added. “I’m still a bit lost when it comes to Jedi training, but I can tell there’s no dishonesty in what she just said. No matter how kriffing weird it all sounded!”

 

 “So, what? You wrote us, or some bullshit?” Hobbie belted out.

 

 “No need to be rude!” Tycho admonished him.

 

  “No! Because I would really like to know, if... you know...I’m a real person or some fictitious bag of energy, going around pretending to be a man, and also I’d like to thank  _ you _ ,” He turned to me again. “For my shitty Imperialistic family!”

 

  “I don’t know how this works. But none of you were my creations, if that’s what you’re wondering. You were created by other people, real writers...and...You know? None of them was aware that each time they put the pen to the paper, that somewhere a new reality was being created by...whatever!” I tried explaining them. Maybe I should have kept my big mouth shut! “Me? I write something called fanfiction. Basically, you pick up an existing story, and you either write your version of events, or you write a continuation of said events. But mainly, we keep many things that were preexisting, and put them in our stories… like your past, Hobbie, and yours too.” I pointed at Luke, Wedge and Tycho. “Mostly!”

 

  “What about me?” Wes asked me.

 

  “There wasn’t much about your background, Wes. I just took some inspiration on some other fanfics, and wrote my version.”

 

  “So, all I’ve been trough? It’s all on you?” He got up, looking angrily at me. “All I suffered, it’s your fault!”

 

  “I’m sorry…”

 

 “Oh, you are? Are you?” He clenched his fists, looking away.

 

 “It was only words on a computer. A background to explain your ways, besides, some of it had already come from another writer.” I got up and walked to where he was. “look at me. Do you believe that if I knew all I was writing was becoming a whole alternate reality somewhere, that I would have written all of that? Besides, believe me, my stories are pretty much...harmless… there are some other things that are a bit  _ heavy _ , out there! There are many other writers putting stories out where their characters are going through much worse shit than you!”

 

  “Can you change anything?” Tycho asked.

 

  “I’m not sure anymore…” I told him. To be honest, I had no idea of how much control I kept over this story, now that I was an integral part of it. “Let me explain this a bit more. The big picture of the story, comes the original creator. He’s a man called George Lucas, and he was the one of created this entire galaxy you live in. The Jedi, the Sith, the Empire, the Rebel Alliance… All that happened right until Luke blew up the Death Star was all his creation.”

 

  “So, Alderaan..?” Tycho asked.

 

  “His creation. Part of his story.” I explained him. “What is ‘mine’, so to speak is this version of Taanab, Wes’ entire background and family, though like I explained your childhood was inspired by someone else’s story. I just tweaked it a bit, made up a whole family and gave you…” I looked straight at Wes, that was still watching me strangely. “a whole story, one that hasn’t quite unravelled completely yet.”

 

  “And me?” Luke raised his hand, leaning on his chair.

 

  “You’re all Mr Lucas creation! Nothing in your background was made up by me. Nothing whatsoever, except…” I pointed to Wedge and then Luke again.

 

  “Basically you threw me in as his boyfriend.” Wedge smirked

 

  “Hey!” Luke poked him.

 

  “Basically!” I confirmed. “Though it was not my own original idea. I just liked the concept. And you Hobbs, are pretty much freeform...for now!”

 

  “Ah! Much better.” He snorted.

 

  “What about my mother?!” Wes belted out. 

 

  “Wes!” Tycho yelled at him.

 

  “What?” He bit back at the Alderaanian, still fuming.

 

  “Quick question, hotshot. Do you like holodramas?” Tycho asked him.

 

  “What has that got to do with anything?”

 

  “Answer...My...Question!”

 

  “Yeah, I do…” He muttered.

 

  “What if anytime anyone wrote one, a different reality was created in some alternate Universe?”

 

  “That’s absurd!”

 

  Rolling his eyes, Tycho pointed at me, then made a circle in the air, englobing all of them.

 

  “She was writing a story… You know, entertainment, harmless fun! Or so she thought!” Tycho reminded him. “When you write things on a screen, you’re not exactly thinking ‘ _ What if this shavit comes to life?’ _ , now, do you? Neither did she! And yet, here we are!” He glared at Wes. “You might as well be a bit more polite, and ask her with some manners, if she can try and change your mother’s destiny… knucklehead!” 

 

  Wes seemed to ponder on Tycho’s word, though his expression was still a hard one. Then he turned to me and I waited for his reaction.

 

  “I was out of line. I’m sorry.” He reached his hand my way, and I took it. I held it, just like I would have done to any of my sons. I looked into his eyes giving him an understanding smile.

 

  “I know.” I spoke gently. “I don’t know if there’s any way to change anything, and prevent some things from happening, but I’ll do my best.” I promised him.

 

  He opened his mouth, like he was about to ask me something, but he wavered in his decision.

 

  “You have a question. Tell me.” I demanded.

 

  “Well, it’s just that you said that you had a whole story on me. I was curious…”

 

  “Missions wise, I have no input whatsoever, because I suck at writing battle scenes and tactical stuff...which is quite odd for an ex-military, but that’s we got!” I began relaying to him. “If you want spoilers, you can forget it! Life is all about surprises, that’s what makes it worth! But, and I want you all to remember this, no matter what life throws at you, it will all be fine in the end…” I smiled at them. “For what I can see, even random ideas that I wrote as comments that never went into real stories, are happening. So, that makes a bit more relieved about what’s to come.”

 

  “Do I get a question too?” Wedge asked me, getting chuckles from his friends.

 

  “Shoot…”

 

  “First, you were a military? Aren’t you a little short for that? And second, how much had you written?”

 

  “First, 1,57 is enough to fix F-16’s engines, that’s a jet plane if you're wondering, atmosphere only… Second, If we count random ideas I had written as templates, I had gone as far as sixty years from now!”

 

  “Oh, look! We got ourselves a new mechanic!” Hobbie joked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

  “X-Wings and F-16’s are as close mechanically speaking, as a Nerf is from a Rancor…” I squinted at him.

 

  Luke whistled, hopefully impressed…

 

  “Sixty years… that’s a lot!” He stated, running his hands through his hair.

 

  “I’m dedicated to the story...even when I’m not writing.” I told him.

 

  Tycho looked at me, with what I could only describe as a hopeful expression.

 

  “Don’t sweat it, kiddo!” I said to him, with a little wink. “Things will come at the right time.”

 

  He smiled widely, looking quickly in Wes’ direction.

 

  “Now that we cleared things,” Luke announced rising from his chair. “Let’s go back inside, because I’m kind of hungry.”

 

  “You’re always kind of hungry.” Wedge threw him a naughty look.

 

  “Shut up, you…” He admonished him, throwing his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

  They all proceeded to leave the gazebo, but I stopped Wes, grabbing his arm.

 

  “Listen. I was serious about trying to change things.” I told him. He gave a little smile and shook his head slightly.

 

  “Call it a hunch, I don’t think you can anymore…” He whispered, the tension all gone from his demeanour. “I think you’re as stuck here as we are. My guess? You just became a character too. This is, now, your story too…” His gaze became distant for a while, like he was lost in his thoughts. “Maybe you’ve always been! Maybe, someone else is writing this…” And he left, leaving me to wonder about what he said.

 

  Maybe that’s all we are…

 

  An infinity of people writing wild stories about other’s writing stories, and creating innumerous Universes…

 

  Maybe that’s what God is!

 

  The Ultimate Fiction Writer!

 

  I laugh at my own wild ideas and follow them inside.


	4. When things go off script...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When make-believe becomes reality...

  After that awkward conversation on the gazebo, the rest of the evening went by in a more calm environment.

  Wes and Mia seemed to keep a silent agreement of not mentioning Veers. The kids settled on sitting all together on one side of the table and I was watching, amused, as Luís kept himself entertained by helping little Lani and translating for his brother, as Pedro engaged in a conversation with both Orin and Arlana.

  

  Four year old Sari, however, demanded to be next to her uncle. And Wes was more than delighted to oblige to the his niece. Of course, since Tycho was supposed to be Wes’ new boyfriend, he’d ended up sitting at the Taanabian’s side...until Sari came between them!

 

  The little girl took to Tycho quite quickly, having accepted also the notion that her uncle was with this young man. Which brought up the innocent but nevertheless awkward question.

 

  “Are you gonna be my new uncle?” She asked with a beaming smile. While Tycho tried to figure out what to answer her, Wes leaned into her, squeezing her little nose gently.

 

  “That’s not how it works, little lady!” He answered her, squinting playfully. “You don’t start planning a marriage with someone you just started dating.”

 

  I’ll have to give it to both of them!

 

  Wes was acting like if it was all true, and Tycho was doing a great job of pretending he wasn’t screaming internally!

 

  Sari pouted at her uncle, leaning slightly on Tycho’s arm.

 

  “But I like him…” She whined. “I want him to be my uncle too!”

 

  Tycho couldn’t help to smile at the little girl. I knew damn well, that idea was more than appealing to him. After all, this young man spent his days fantasizing about Wes loving him back, the way he’d loved him since the first time he laid eyes on the Taanabian.

 

  He ruffled Sari’s hair with unrestrained joy.

 

  “I wouldn’t mind having a niece like you.” He told her, smiling brightly.

 

  “And what are we? Chopped entrails?” Orin asked, with a mock-offended look.

 

  “Orin!” Mia chided him.

 

  “What, mom?” He put on a good impression of a lost puppy. “I was just teasing…”

 

  “Now you know what I went through, with you and your brothers!” Lady Serina chuckled at her daughter.

 

  “Thanks, mom!” She leaned to kiss her mother’s cheek. “So, Elle...Have you decided what you’ll do next?”

 

  “Not really…” I answered. The reality of our situation was that we really didn’t have anywhere to go from here! And the uncertainty of it all, was starting to affect me. “I mean… I don’t know where I’ll go, what I’ll do… And I have my sons to think about!”

 

  “And the yellow furball over there!” Hobbie added. “Does she do anything else but sleep?”

 

  “Yeah! She eats, she demands cuddles when you’re busy and she hides from strangers! Usually…” Luís answered.

 

  They chuckled at my son, while Manuela just couldn’t give a rat’s ass about her surroundings…

  I was still amazed at the speed with which she’d taken her surroundings and these people as familiar. Not bad for a shy, anti-social cat!

 

  “Well, you have plenty of choices.” Mia continued. “You can stay here with my mother, or come with me to Corellia!”

 

  “No!” Wes burst out.

 

  “Why not?” Mia demanded.

 

  “Take a lucky guess on why Corellia isn’t the best choice?” Wes glared at his sister.

 

  She shook her head mumbling words I didn’t understand.

 

  Nice going… I pull a whole new language out of the blue, and I don’t understand it, because I only wrote some expressions!

 

  I guess everything else has just evolved freely, around the ‘guide lines’ I wrote! interesting!

 

  “And you’re thinking about recruiting her, then?” She scoffed at her brother.

 

  “Of course not!” Wes stared at Mia. “I think she should stay here! It’s safer for the kids!”

 

  “Ahem…” Luís cleared his throat, amused.

 

  “What?” Wes looked at him.

 

  “How old are you?” My son asked.

 

  “Twenty-four.”

 

  “Ah…” He snorted. “Well, I’m almost twenty-one, so…”

 

  “Actually, according to their calendar, you’re already twenty-one here.” I reminded him. It was May when we left, but here it was the equivalent of October, meaning his birthday had passed already.

 

  “Awesome!” Luís bit out. “I missed my own birthday… bloody perfect!”

 

  “I just had an idea!” Wes snapped his fingers.

 

  “No, don’t!” The other four interrupted him.

 

  “Hey!” He whined. “It’s actually a good idea!” He proceeded to ignore their sniggering turning his attention to his mother. “Ithylia’s Celebrations are this week, right?”

 

  “Yes. Why?”

 

  “Tomorrow we can’t, but the day after we could go to Pendath.” He reasoned. “We throw him a party, and they all get to experience a bit more of the Taanabian festivities! What do you say?”

 

  “Yes, please!” Arlana called out from her side of the table. “New dress?” She asked Mia, with a pleading look in her eyes.

 

  “We’ll go to Duanya’s store tomorrow.” Mia smiled fondly at her daughter.

 

  Lani was waving her little arms, trying to get our attention to her, so I signalled Wes.

 

  “What is it, sweetie?” He asked her.

 

  “I like firewooks.” Lani said, still struggling with some sounds, as it’s usual at that age. “An’ candy.”

 

  Wes laughed softly at his niece. “There’ll be plenty of fireworks at night. Candy, however, is your mom’s department!”

 

  “Okay…” She whispered, getting back to her bowl of fruit.

 

  “That settles it then.” Lady Serina added, with a wide smile. “On your last day here, we’re going to Pendath for the celebrations.” Then she turned to me, resting her hand on mine. “And you, my dear, are most welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. I’m always alone here, anyway. Roz can’t come around every day, since she’s got a lot to do by herself, especially now it the new granddaughter arriving any day! I’d be thrilled to have you and your sons keeping me company.”

 

  “It would be an honour.” I told her, a lump forming in my throat and the nearing panic attack subsiding completely. “But I want you to promise me you’ll let us help around. I have to find something to do or I’ll go mad! And the kids can help too.” I added, nodding at Luís. “Besides, Pedro needs to pick up Basic before I can even think of enlisting him in any school around here…”

 

  “You can homeschool him for a couple of years, until he’s settled. Then we’ll worry about finding a school for him.” Serina assured me.

 

  And just like that, my worries were beginning to dissipate right before my eyes!

 

  The rest of the night went by mostly uneventful, with the kids disappearing into one of the bedrooms to play some hologames. Manuela, feeling completely at home, lay by my side purring with satisfaction.

 

  The only issue, was Tycho’s restless mood…

 

  When his mother wasn’t looking, Wes kept staring at him and poking him, signalling for him to relax.

 

  Finally, Serina announced she’d be retiring to her quarters, and when Wes was sure she’d gone up and was out of earshot, he turned to Tycho, with a sour tone to his voice.

 

  “You might want to try and not be so obvious, that you’re uncomfortable with this…” He bit off, sounding almost angry. “I’m going to bed too…”

 

  The other three pilots watched as Wes went upstairs, muttering to himself, while Tycho sported as distraught look on his face. Suddenly he got up, his expression changing into a determined one. Even his eyes seemed to turn brighter.

 

  “What are you going to do?” Wedge asked him.

 

  “I’m going to talk to him.” Tycho announced. His voice carried a calm determination too.

 

  The three of them exchanged worried looks, but they remained silent as they saw their friend follow the path Wes had taken.

 

  “Is this anything within your planning?” Luke asked me with a smirk.

 

  “No.” I answered him firmly. “Things seem to be veering off the chosen path.” I gazed worried, at the way both pilots had taken. “I can only hope that the broader sense of what I’d written, still applies…”

 

  For a split second, I almost got up to go to them. But I decided I wasn’t going to intrude anymore.

  Maybe Wes was right after all, and I had no control over anything now! Me and my sons had just been included into this Universe as integral characters…

 

  All I could do, was hope for the best…

  
  


+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

  
  


  The morning after, I woke up quite early. The worrying had kept me awake for a good portion of the night, and when the sun had come out I decided to get up a make myself some breakfast…

 

  … Which ended up with me recurring to the best way to dodge stress!

 

  Flour, sugar, milk, butter, spices and baking soda!

 

  Also known as cookies!

 

  I ended up doing three trays’ worth of cookies, get very tired but very, very satisfied with myself!

 

  I was going around the huge kitchen, trying to find out the coffee - well...Caf… I have to keep reminding myself to use the appropriate words - so I could start making breakfast, when Mia appeared chuckling at me.

 

  “I see you’re keeping yourself busy.”

 

  “I like baking. And since I couldn’t sleep, I decided to make these.” I pointed at the cookies. “I hope they’re good.”

 

  She took one and tasted it, giving me a nod of approval. “Let’s go make the Caf then. I’m sure my brother will go through those pretty fast.”

 

  As if on queue, Wes entered the kitchen with Luke and Hobbie in tow.

 

  “Hey!” He smiled. “Breakfast! Ooh, cookies…”

 

  Thankfully he seemed to be in good spirits, last night’s tension having dissipated.

 

  The boys set the table and in no time they were going through the first tray of cookies. Wedge appeared some minutes later, his hair still wet, and he sat down by Luke’s side giving him a good morning kiss.

 

  “Remember to leave some for the kids.” Mia told them. “They went to bed quite late yesterday and they’re all still asleep.”

 

 “And mom?” Wes asked her.

 

 “She’ll be down in a second.” She replied. “And where’s your Tycho?”

 

 “Alderaanians like to sleep in… No passion for early mornings.” He joked.

 

  Mia shook her head at her brother. She took her breakfast quickly and excusing herself, she left the kitchen to see to her small daughters.

 

  Wedge set is mug in front of him, leaning towards Wes with an inquisitive look on his eyes.

 

  “Is everything alright with both of you?”

 

  “Yeah!” Wes exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

  “Well, you did seem to be somewhat annoyed last night.” Luke reminded him, sipping his caf. “And you did rush off too!”

 

  “Oh, that!” Wes’ smile was wider now. “Nah! It’s all cool! We talked about it last night. Nothing like getting things out in the open…” He sniggered, turning his attention back to his breakfast.

 

  Luke, Wedge and Hobbie exchanged a puzzled look, and I wondered about the real meaning of Wes’ words.

 

  He had a bright smile on his lips, that made me curious about what Tycho had told him.

 

  “Did you leave some caf for me?” Tycho’s cheerful voice came from the door. He also sported a huge smile on his face, hair still wet and yawning as he approached the table. He stood right behind Wes, tilting his head down to gaze at him. The Taanabian leaned back, turning his head upwards to look at Tycho, his expression one of pure delight.

 

   Their squadmates stared in puzzlement, as I waited in hopes that what I was thinking, would actually turn out to be true.

 

  And in a more simple way than I could have ever written, Tycho lowered his head to kiss Wes’ lips tenderly.

 

  If any of us had any doubts of how the night had ended for both of them, that wonderful morning kiss they exchanged, had definitely set them aside.

 

  “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Wes murmured, stealing another quick kiss as Tycho sat down at his side. “Someone was glued to bed today…”

 

  “You could have woken me.” Tycho’s voice was barely a moan as he went for the caf and some cookies.

 

  “Nah! You needed the rest, after last night.” Wes teased him.

 

  “Wait…” Hobbie gasped from his end of the table, looking as surprised as if someone had told him the Emperor had surrendered. “Are you two together-together now?”

 

 “Is there any other way?” Wes asked.

 

 “So, it’s not just pretend anymore?” Hobbie insisted.

 

 “No, Hobbs.” Tycho confirmed. “It’s not just for show. We’re actually together.” He turned his attention to Wes. “Unless you’re having second thoughts…”

 

 “No second thoughts, no third thoughts… nothing!” He pulled Tycho closer to him. “I’m one hundred percent sure of this.”

 

  Hobbie whispered a surprised ‘Wow’, while Luke and Wedge smiled at each other.

 

  “You knew this was going to happen, right?” Wes asked me.

 

  “Not so soon.” I admitted.

 

  “It figures.” He said. “You were the only one who didn’t look surprised, when Tycho and I kissed.”

 

  “Must have been one hell of a conversation…” Luke jested.

 

  “Fruitful, I’d say!” Tycho chimed in, with a lopsided grin. He kept adjusting his position in the chair, with some degree of obvious discomfort… which we all noticed!

 

  “A bit sore?” Hobbie taunted the Alderaanian, while squinting at Wes.

 

  “Leave them be, Hobbie.” I giggled. “They’re happy! That’s what matters.”

 

  A ruffling sound announced Serina’s presence, as she walked towards us, in her characteristic motion. She always seemed like she flowed, rather than walked.

 

  “Good morning! Nice to see you all so happy this morning.” She whispered, as Wes got up to greet his mother and pull her a chair. She quietly help herself of some caf, keeping an amused look on her face. Serina sighed, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

 

  “What?” Wes finally asked.

 

  “Well…” She seemed unsure. “I’m really happy for both of you, and I’m aware of how this more modern relationships go. It’s not like I’m going to forbid you of sharing the same room, but…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “You’ll have to be more...ah...careful, when it comes to _noises_ …”

 

  Wes and Tycho gaped, looking slightly horrified.

 

  In the meantime, the rest of us were trying very hard not break into laughter…

 

  “Although, to be honest, I only heard you, because your bedroom is on the way from my bedroom to the kitchen. And since I needed to come here last night… I accidentally overheard you.” Serina added. “Now, I understand you’re young and hot-blooded, but the fact is that we have kids staying here. So, you’ll have to tone it down a bit.” She turned to Wes smiling. “Unless you want to explain the younglings that ‘screaming’ doesn’t necessarily mean ‘dying’...or something of sorts!”

 

  Her obvious mocking tone, and her wide smile was enough to break our resolve, and we all began laughing as Wes and Tycho looked a bit more subdued.

 

  Serina got up and wrapping her arms around both of them, she gave each a kiss on the cheek.

 

  “And yes,” She whispered to them. “I am very happy to see you two together. Now I know that my son is in good hands!”

 

  Wes finished his breakfast and took his mug to the counter. He reached his hand to Tycho, leaning to kiss his mother.

 

  “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna make a fool of myself on the garden…” He chided us. “Come on Tych! You can make a fool of yourself with me.”

 

  The Alderaanian took his hand with a smile, and both left through the patio door.

 

  Things had changed, for sure…

  
  And I was damn glad to be there to see it all unravel!


End file.
